1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spirally corrugated pipe-connecting connector which is used to connect a spirally corrugated pipe to a wall of a cable relay site (e.g. a handhole or a manhole) when burying a cable (e.g. an electric cable, a telephone cable or an optical cable) protection conduit in the ground.
2. Related Art
When installing a cable conduit in the ground, handholes or manholes (hereinafter referred to as "handhole", representing both holes), serving as cable relay sites, have heretofore been provided at suitable intervals along the conduit. As is well known, when forming this handhole, a hole of a required depth is dug in the ground and concrete is placed in the thus dug hole to form a peripheral wall (side wall) of the handhole. At the same time, a through hole for enabling the connection of a cable conduit-forming pipe to the side wall is formed through the side wall of the handhole, and the conduit-forming pipe is connected to this through hole
For connecting the pipe to the side wall or the handhole, mortar was heretofore poured and filled in a gap between the through hole in the side wall and the pipe passed through this through hole, and when the mortar was solidified, the pipe was fixed to the handhole, and a waterproof condition was achieved.
Therefore, in such conventional pipe connecting means, an experience was required in the mortar pouring operation, and much time and labor were required because the waterproof condition must be secured, and an operation for preventing the leakage of the mortar was needed. And besides, a waiting time for the curing of the mortar was required, and even when the connection of the pipe to the handhole was completed, a cable, such as an electric cable, could not immediately be passed through the pipe.